Friends Hug
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: When Lindsay is in an extremely bad mood after an entire night spent in the lab, Danny finds a way to cheer her up, without crossing her ‘just friends’ line. A short little oneshot.


**Friends Hug**

**Author:** Alexz Recoro

**Summary:** When Lindsay is in an extremely bad mood after an entire night spent in the lab, Danny finds a way to cheer her up, without crossing her 'just friends' line.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from CSI: New York.

**Author's Note:** I'm just mad because they built up Danny's playboy image in the first season, built up his flirting with Lindsay in the second season, built up the face that he _really_ likes her the first couple episodes of the third season, then she cuts him down, gives us only a tiny, very vague explanation as to the past that's haunting her, and then they go on break! It's frustrating! It's like seeing half a movie! And it's driving me crazy!

**CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI**

"Morning Montana." Danny practically sang out as Lindsay dragged herself into the break room. He poured himself some coffee and turned to smile at her. But he frowned when he finally got a good look at her. Her hair was mussed, she had huge bags under her eyes, and she was still wearing the same clothes she had been wearing yesterday. Danny whistled when she glared at him. "Damn Montana, were you here all night?"

"Yes." Lindsay brushed past Danny without a second glance and poured herself a cup. "All of my evidence in my case is just dragging me kicking and screaming in circles. I'm not getting anyway, and it's frustrating."  
"Aw, poor Montana." Danny smirked. She glared at him over her shoulder and Danny realized she looked like she was about to burst into tears just from shear exhaustion and frustration. Danny sighed and set his coffee cup down, then gripped Lindsay's shoulders and turned her around.  
"Lay off Danny!" She snapped, trying to break his grip and twist away, but Danny wouldn't let her go. Instead, he took her coffee cup away from her and set it next to his on the counter. Her eyes went wide. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"Hush Montana." Danny smiled gently at her and pulled her into his arms. Lindsay sucked in her breath, and then decided it wasn't worth fighting. She relaxed into his hug, laying her head on his shoulder, her face turned away from him. She closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath, fighting the tears. "Shh Montana." Danny whispered, stroking her hair, then burying his hand in her hair and cradling the back of her head, keeping her safe and protecting her from the world. He heard the suppressed tears in her breathing and held her tighter against his chest, swaying slightly to comfort her.

"It's okay Montana." Danny whispered into his hair. "You don't have to be strong right now. I got your back. You're okay, I got you."  
"Danny. . ." She whispered, turning her face into his neck. She shed a few tears, all that she had. Her shoulders shook slightly, but not bad. Danny simply stood there and lent her a shoulder to cry on and a pair of strong arms for her to hide in. Finally, Lindsay pulled back and smiled at Danny, her eyes dry, the only evidence of her tears the fast drying wet spots on Danny's shirt.

"Thanks Danny." She blushed and brushed at his shoulder. "Oh, I got your shirt wet. I'm sorry."  
"Its fine Montana, it's just a few spots. I'm not going to melt." He smiled and reached up to cup her chin in his hand. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." They both pulled away and Danny gave her a smile and brushed his finger down her cheek before heading out. "Oh, Danny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Doesn't this kind of cross the line?"

"What, the 'let's just be friends' line?" Danny asked, smiling his crooked grin at her. Lindsay nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"No." Danny smile grew bigger as Lindsay pretended to glare at his disapprovingly.  
"Danny. . ."

"What? Friends hug." Danny insisted before grinning and saluting her with his coffee cup and leaving the break room. Lindsay couldn't help but smile.

**THE END**


End file.
